EL FRUTO DE UN INTENSO ENTRENAMIENTO
by betty-sama
Summary: Tras un intenso entrenamiento, en un dia caluroso, Neji y Tenten, se sinceraran el uno con el otro. advertencia: contiene lemon


Hola, estoy aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia de naruto. Estoy es un nejiten. espero que os guste.

**cuando narra Tenten estara en negrita**

_cuando narra Neji estara en cursiva._

dialogos y demas en escritura normal.

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

LOS FRUTOS DE UN INTENSO ENTRENAMIENTO

**Llego tarde, otra vez me quede dormida. Seguro que Neji estará cabreadísimo, pero, es que, solo a él se le ocurre quedar tan temprano. ¿A quien se le ocurre entrenar a las cinco de la mañana? Solo al genio Hyuuga.**

**También le podría haber dicho que no, pero es que no me puedo negar a esos ojos que me apasionan. Ahh... aunque sea a las cinco o a cualquier otra hora, siempre le digo que si, porque me encanta entrenar con él. Se ve tan guapo cuando pone esa cara de concentración y tan atractivo todo sudado y agitado por el esfuerzo. Y también, tengo que admitirlo, por lo que mas me gusta es porque es cuando único puedo estar tan cerca de él. Cada vez que su cuerpo roza el mio, una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo.**

**Lo malo de todo esto es que, como no soy capaz de despertarme tan temprano a la primera, casi siempre llego tarde y luego esta de un humor de perros.**

**La verdad, es que no debería venir, porque lo único que consigo es hacerme daño. Yo, cada vez, cada día que paso junto a él me enamoro más y más, pero él, en cambio, sigue igual de frío que siempre. Si al menos supiera en que piensa. Pero de todos modos no lo puedo evitar. No puedo estar lejos de el. **

**Ya lo veo, como pensaba, su cara no deja lugar a dudas, esta muy cabreado.**

_ ha, ha, ha, ...- estoy jadeante por la carrera que me he dado para llegar lo antes posible.- Lo … siento … en un momento … podemos … empezar … espera que me … recupere.

_ Hmm … ponte, empezamos.

_ Pero, Neji, yo aun …

_ ¿Llegas tarde y todavía quieres que espere? Preparate.

_Esta Tenten me saca de mis casillas, siempre llegando tarde aun sabiendo que no lo soporto. Aunque merece la pena la espera, por verla tan acalorada y con esa carita de buena que pone para que no me enfade con ella. La verdad que en tal que me sonríe se me pasa. _

_Me encanta entrenar con ella. Me encanta su afán de superación y me encanta verla tan agitada por el entrenamiento. Y lo tengo que reconocer, me gusta tener "roces casuales" con ella. Pero de casuales tienen poco. Si se enterara, seguro que me me mataría._

_Bueno voy a concentrarme en el entrenamiento, no quiero que me lo note._

__ _Tenten , ¿estas lista?

_ Si, cuando quieras. Aunque preferiría que esperaras a que recobrara el aliento del todo.

_ Si ya estas lista, empezamos.

_ Adelante.

…...

Terminaron un intenso y duro entrenamiento. Los dos estaban exhaustos. Se echaron en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, intentando recobrar el aliento.

_ ¡Que calor! Hoy me has metido mucha caña, Neji. Como sigas así, vas a acabar conmigo. Al menos con todo esto ya no estarás cabreado conmigo, ¿no?

Tenten, recostada en el suelo, se desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa china, abriéndola, dejando ver todo su cuello hasta el comienzo de sus pecho. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro comienza a hacerse aire, todo lo que le permite su mano, para sofocar un poco la calor que siente.

_Dios, ¿como se le ocurre hacer eso? No sabe lo que ella provoca en mi, no sabe lo que tengo que contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre ella, y explorar todo su cuerpo con mi boca. _

_Es tan hermosa. Esta tan sonrodada. Es imposible estar aquí estando ella así, me voy a volver loco. No puedo dejar de seguir el camino que recorre esa gota de sudor, recorriendo su cuerpo , sin restricciones. Deseo tanto en estos momentos ser esa gota. Uff, Neji, calmate o te lo va a notar. Lo has conseguido por mucho tiempo hoy también podrás contenerte. Pero claro, nunca se ha soltado los botones de la camisa. Dios, se ve tan sexy._

_No me atrevo a decirle nada, no quiero que todo se estropee. Prefiero estos momentos a llegar a no tener nada. No soportaría que me rechazara._

**_** Me voy.

_ ¿Sigues enfadado?

_ No.

_ Con todos los años que estamos juntos, y no eres capaz de hablar mas de dos palabras seguidas.

_ Humm.

_ ¿Y eso que se supone que es? Ni siquiera es una palabra. Somos amigos, pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos y casi siempre, por no decir siempre, soy yo la que hablo todo el rato.

Tenten se acerca a Neji, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que la vuelven loca. Esos ojos perlados son capaz de hipnotizarla y dejarla sin palabras. Pero tenia que controlarse si quería poder hablar con él.

_ Neji. Quiero que confíes en mi y puedas hablar tranquilamente conmigo como yo lo hago contigo.

_¿Porque se acerca tanto? Por favor, no te acerques tanto y no me mires así o no podre contenerme. Noto como todo el calor se concentra en mi cara por su proximidad. Volteo mi cara, mirando al suelo para que no note mi sonrojo. Cada vez se me hace mas difícil estar a su lado y no decirle cuanto la amo. El tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla me enloquece. Todas las noches sueño con ella. Todo esto se esta volviendo una obsesión para mi. La necesito, la deseo. Pero no puedo decirle nada. Si todo saliera mal, ya no podría estar con ella, no me atrevería. Me dolería mucho perder estos momentos. Al menos así todos los días estoy con ella._

_ Tenten, sabes que confió en ti y aunque la mayoría de veces no diga mas de dos palabras seguidas, sabes que solo es a ti a quien le confió mis cosas. Solamente hablo contigo de mis problemas. Con nadie mas he hablado de todo lo que sufrí con la muerte de mi padre, ni nadie sabe como me siento por todo el tema de la rama secundaria. Sabes que no se lo he dicho a nadie. Cualquier cosa que me pasa es a ti a quien te lo cuento. Y nadie me conoce tan bien como me conoces tu. Realmente tu eres la única que me conoce, los demás creen conocerme.

_ Bueno, si, eso es cierto. Pero no solo quiero que me confíes tus problemas. Esto no es que me moleste que lo hagas, al contrario, me gusta que me lo confíes y me dejes ayudarte. Pero también quiero que me confíes las cosas buenas que te pasan. Quiero compartir contigo todo lo que te haga feliz.

_Giro un poco, mirando aún al suelo, pero al quedar frente a ella, la visión que queda frente a mi me paraliza. Tenten, con sus camisa abierta, viendo partes de su cuerpo que nunca antes había visto. Gotas de sudor, corren por su garganta, encaminándose a su pecho, perdiéndose en su ropa. Aun sigue con la respiración agitada por el duro entrenamiento, dándole un movimiento a sus pechos realmente sensuales. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Se que se dará cuenta, pero ese movimiento me hipnotiza. Es tan hermosa. Nunca antes he sentido algo así por nadie. Una calor insoportable comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

**Neji me esta mirando. Juraría que me mira fijamente y que se ha sonrojado. Pero no puede ser. ¿Porque Neji me miraría? Pero... pero si me mira, hace ya rato que no dice nada y no aparta su mirada de mi. Quizás me destapé demasiado. ¿Que hago? **

**Es tan guapo, me gusta tanto. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto me he acercado a él. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que seguro Neji lo podrá oír.**

_ Neji …

Neji se da cuenta en ese momento que se ha quedado embelesado mirándola. Sube lentamente hasta fijar su mirada en el rostro de Tenten.

_Que linda que es. Es tan hermosa. Esta sonrojada y parece agitada. Me vuelve loco, es tan endemoniadamente sexy. Su boca entreabierta me está pidiendo a gritos que la bese._

_Sin poderlo evitar, me acerco lentamente y poso mis labios sobre los de ella. Acaricio sus mejillas con mis manos, mientra beso tiernamente y con dulzura esos labios que me enloquecen. Suavemente deslizo mi mano hasta su cintura, ya allí, la atraigo hacia mi, acortando esa distancia que me atormenta. Necesito hacer desaparecer esa distancia que nos separa y poder sentir su cuerpo junto al mio. La mano que aun tengo en su mejilla, le llevo detrás de su nuca, acercándola mas a mi. Paso suavemente mi lengua por sus labios, pidiendo permiso para profundizar mi caricia. Ella se percata y abre ligeramente la boca, dejando paso a mi lengua, ansiosa por recorrer esa cavidad que por tanto tiempo he deseado explorar. De su boca sale un leve gemido que me enloquece. En un momento, ese tierno beso, se vuelve apasionado, despertando en mi, un fuego, que me devora por dentro._

_Comienza a reaccionar y pasa sus manos por mi espalda, produciéndome descargas eléctricas por cada suave caricia. _

_He deseado tanto hacer esto. Lo he soñado por tanto tiempo. Esta sensación es maravillosa. La amo tanto. ¿Porque no lo habré hecho antes?_

**Me esta besando. No lo puedo creer. Lo que por tanto tiempo he deseado, por fin a sucedido. Es tan maravilloso sentir los labios de él junto a los miso. Me gusta tanto sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Parece como si mil mariposas revoloteasen por mi estomago. Lo amo tanto.**

**Nos separamos por falta de aire, muy a mi pesar.**

_ … Neji …

_ Tenten, … no te voy a decir que lo siento porque te estaría mintiendo. … me … me gustas … desde hace tanto tiempo. No te he dicho nada por si lo estropeaba todo, por si me rechazabas. Pero … no he podido controlarme. … yo … te amo Tenten.

**No puedo evitar que lagrimas salgan de mis ojos. He deseado tanto oír esas palabras salir de su boca. He soñado tantas veces con esto. Pero ninguna se le parece. Esto es mil veces mas maravilloso. **

**Me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que puedo. No quiero separarme de él.**

_ Neji … yo … yo también te amo. Ta amo desde el primer momento. Soy tan feliz.

**Nos volvemos a unir en un beso. En un principio suave pero que poco a poco se va llenando de pasión.**

**Sus manos temblorosas, terminan de quitar, lentamente, los botones de mi camisa, quitandola y arrojándola a un lado. Me da mucha vergüenza y por acto reflejo, me cubro con mis brazos.**

__ _No … no … te tapes … quiero verte … necesito verte … dejame.

**Su voz suplicante y llena de deseo me enloquecen, quito mis brazos y me descubro. Vuelve a besarme, pero pronto rompe el beso para besar mi cuello. Con suaves besos, va bajando hasta mi pecho. Gimo su nombre. En un momento, me libera de mi sujetador.**

_ Eres tan hermosa Tenten. Oírte decir así mi nombre me enloquece.

**Comienza a besar mi pecho, un gemido escapa de mi boca, lo cual parce que le incita a profundizar la húmeda caricia. **

**Me tumba en el suelo, se quita la parte de arriba de su ropa arrojándola a un lado, quedando junto a la miá, y se pone sobre mi. Me besa de nuevo, y en un momento nos despojamos de la ropa que nos queda, quedando completamente desnudos.**

**Noto como su miembro se sitúa en la entrada de mi intimidad, produciendo en mi interior una descarga eléctrica y que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.**

_ Tenten … estas segu...

**No lo dejo acabar, lo beso apasionadamente, moviendo lentamente mis caderas en señal de aprobación. Lentamente y con delicadeza se introduce en mi, rompiendo la barreda de mi virginidad. Con sus labios, quita las lagrimas que escapan de mis ojos. **

**Poco a poco el dolor desaparece, dejando paso al placer. Nos unimos en un rítmico movimiento, uniéndonos en uno solo, llegando juntos al mismo cielo.**

**Se deja caer sobre mi. Me da un dulce beso en los labios y se tumba a mi lado, acurrucándose en mi pecho.**

__ _Te amo, Tenten.

_ Y yo a ti, Neji. Te amo.

**Creo que a partir de ahora, no me quedaré dormida y estaré aquí la primera. Cada vez me gusta mas los entrenamientos.**

_**Fin.**_

...

espero que os haya gustado. no se como me habra salido. ha sido un poco rapido todo. he estado varios dias sin nada de inspiracion y de repente me vino esta idea y no se, la hice sin mas. se que no es muy buena. pero cuantas mas haga mejor me ira saliendo.

aparte no es nada facil estar escribiendo con mi ninfa bebe correteando por mis brazos. me ve escribiendo en el ordenador y quiere ver que es. tengo los brazos y las manos todas arañada de sus uñitas.

creo que lo siguiente que hare sera un ichigo x orihime.

espero que me mandeis review. quiero vuestras opiniones tanto buenas como malas. me vienen bien las criticas para mejorar.

gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en leerme.

sayonara.


End file.
